On the Subject of Boys
by Bella226
Summary: Rose is home for the holidays and her parents find out that she has a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Hugo Weasley were home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday. Hugo had gone shopping with his father, both looking like they were up to something. Hermione suspected it had to do with Christmas presents. Leave it to her husband to wait until the last minute to buy gifts.

Hermione was in the kitchen trying to make dinner. Rose came and sat on a barstool behind the kitchen counter, absentmindedly twirling one of the curls in her fiery hair. Hermione continued her rush around the kitchen, paying no attention to her daughter.

After about five minutes, Rose finally spoke. "Hey mom, would you like some help?"

"That would be wonderful dear. Could you come over here and cut up the vegetables to go in this pot for me?"

"Sure," said Rose, while getting up and walking over to the counter, "but mom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione had a knowing look in her eye, but her daughter couldn't see. "I thought you might. Is there something wrong at school? I know how tough fifth year can be, with your O.W.L.s and a million other little things on top of that."

"Actually, no. School hasn't been troubling me too terribly. This actually has more to do… with this guy."

Hermione stopped stirring her pot and turned to face her daughter. Rose had never before mentioned a boy. Other than a few boys, most of which were her cousins, Hermione was unaware of any boys that her daughter had been spending time with. Rose had a worried look in her eyes, so her mother knew not to be too questioning. Sixteen can be a rough age.

"Well tell me about him," Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

"Um, he's really sweet and kind, and he always sticks up for me when other people have something rude to say to me. He's a Gryffindor, but the rest of his family had always been in Slytherin. He doesn't have the best of relationships with his father anymore. He actually stayed at school for the holidays. But mom, I really like him and I think you would too. Dad would, also, but I know how stubborn he can be and I'm afraid he would judge him before even giving him a chance," Rose stopped and looked at her mother full of hope and fear.

In her head, Hermione had been trying to figure out who this boy could be. She never remembered Rose mentioning a boy like this before, but maybe she did that on purpose. Who could his parents be? Maybe they didn't even go to school when Hermione was there.

But despite all of this, Hermione was determined not to judge this boy too quickly. She was all too aware of having problems with a father. Her father had never been the most encouraging man, and was dead set against Ron marrying Hermione in the beginning. Hermione knew well that not everyone turns out to act like their parents.

Weary of the answer she might receive, Hermione asked, "And what exactly is his name, dear?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's eyes made a small dart toward the scar on her mother's arm, and Hermione knew that she was thinking about the story that she had been told that past summer.

"How long have you liked him?"

"A while now…" Rose looked petrified, thinking that her mother was about to become furious.

"And are you dating him?"

"Yes, but mom before you say anything I just want to say again that he's really not like his father and that you shouldn't judge him because of who his parents are because he's really an amazing guy and I really really care about him." Rose looked down at the floor, and then chanced a look at her mother's face, "Are you mad at me?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said "Of course not dear. More than anything, I'm hurt that you kept something like this from me. When have I ever been judgmental? Don't I give everyone a fair chance?"

"Yes, but dad-"

"Well, your father is another story. I think you might want to let me tell him about your boyfriend."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Love, I could never hate you. And especially not for liking a boy. I know very well that we don't choose who we like. They just have that something special that draws us in."

Hermione took a step forward and gave Rose a hug.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you really tell dad for me?"

With a small laugh, Hermione responded, "Sure darling, but I wouldn't expect him to be okay with the idea when you see him tomorrow. Not only is he going to want to judge Scorpius, but this is also going to make him realize that he's beginning to lose his little girl."

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear. Now, we need to get back to dinner so that we can have it done before the boys getting home from their not-so-secret Christmas shopping."

With that, the two ladies turned back to what they were doing, Rose with a huge burden off of her shoulders and Hermione trying to think of the best way to tell her husband about the news that she just learned.

**I hope you liked it. Please review it! If I get enough reviews, then I will write about  
>Ron's reaction to the news! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Hermione was laying in her bed reading when Ron came in the room. She could tell he was tired, as she hoped he would be. This way, he wouldn't want to fight back when she told him about Rose and Scorpious.

"Long day, dear," she asked him every so sweetly.

Walking into the closet to change, Hermione heard him respond, "Do you know how difficult it is to buy gifts for you two? I mean your fairly easy. A few new books and something that I'm going to keep a secret, but for Rose? The only thing she likes is books, but I have no idea which ones to get her." Ron walked out of the closet and fell into bed next to his wife.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

"Well I think I am. It's hard knowing what book is too girly and what book is just girly enough. Thank Merlin that I had Hugo with me. He had some clue at least."

"I wasn't talking about that, Ronald."

"Then what were you talking about?" Ron said propping himself up on his arm to look at Hermione.

"I was referring to what you said about her only liking books. I think she might like more then that."

"What? Did she say something about some new thing she wanted? Because I'm not going back out to get it. She can have the money and go get it herself after Christmas."

"I'm not talking about toys! Honestly, Ronald. No wonder it took you so long to finally kiss me. You're oblivious to these kinds of things." Hermione closed her book and positioned herself to be looking at her husband. He still looked a little confused.

"Do you mean she likes someone?"

"Yes."

"Well does the boy like her?"

"Yes, and they happen to be dating."

"My little Rosie's got a boyfriend. Why did she tell you and not me?"

"Well, in case you're forgetting, I am her mother. She tells me things too."

"That's not what I meant love. I meant why didn't she tell both of us?"

"Because she's afraid of how you'll react."

"I won't have a problem with it unless he's a little prat."

Hermione reached over and hit her husband on the arm. "Do not call him a prat Ronald! You don't even know who he is!"

"Have you met him?"

"No."

"Then, how do you know he doesn't deserve to be called a prat?"

"RONALD!"

"Okay! Sorry! Now are you going to tell me who he is or do I need to go and wake up Rose?"

"I will tell you if you promise not to overreact."

"Fine."

"Fine. His name is Scorpious Malfoy"

"WHAT!"

"You said you wouldn't overreact!"

"Well that's before I knew it was Draco Malfoy's son! I can't believe this! You told her to break up with him, right? No way will I have my daughter dating a Malfoy."

"Actually, I told _our _daughter that she may date whomever she would like to"

"Hermione! Why the bloody hell would tell our daughter that she can date him. That's it. I'm fixing this right now!" Ron jumped out of the bed and took off toward the bedroom door, but Hermione managed to beat him to it. She had her wand in hand and pointed it directly at him.

"I knew it! You've officially lost your mind! Probably read one too many books."

"Don't start with me Ron. I promise that I will use a body-binding curse on you if I have to. Now, I wasn't done. Just hear me out and you can talk to her in the morning."

Ron walked back over to the bed, mumbling incoherently under his breath. "Fine. Tell how bloody fantastic this boy is and why I shouldn't go to that house and hex him for even looking at her."

"Because your daughter likes him," Hermione said while walking back over to the bed, "And don't you remember what happened with my father? And how he didn't like you at first? Do you want to drive a wedge between you and your daughter because of who she likes?"

"Don't put that on me. I'm not trying to make her unhappy. I just don't like that family. I didn't think you did either."

"Well guess what Ron, he's not like the rest of his family. He's a _Gryffindor_ of all things!"

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. Once you heard Malfoy, you were done listening."

"I'm sorry. So what else do you know about him?" Ron actually looked interested now.

"Not that much. That's why I was thinking," Hermione started with a twinkle in her eye that Ron knew all too well, "that he could come and have dinner with us over their Spring break."

"Who's to say they'll still be together?"

"_Ronald Weasley_!"

"Just kidding! Calm down love! What I meant to say was 'That's a wonderful idea, and he can come as long as he doesn't bring his parents.""

"Oh, honestly!"

"Don't push it Hermione. Now, I'm going to sleep because I'm getting up early so that I can have a nice little chat with that daughter of ours."

"Don't you make her upset Ronald. I'm warning you. You'll have to deal with me."

"I'm not scared of you Hermione."

Hermione attempted to make a reply, but was silenced by her husband's lips on hers. The conversation had gone better than she had ever imagined it. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and reached to turn out the light. It seems as if he had already forgotten about going to sleep.

…

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review!**


End file.
